Défi n1 de Dark Rika
by gaellom
Summary: En réponse au défi de Dark Rika, voici une fic' que je vais essayer de présenter pas trop sombre, avec de l'action, du suspense et, hélas, quelques victimes
1. Chapter 1

Défi n°1 de Dark Rika

**Couple(s)** : ceux que vous voulez, je ne vous y oblige pas, c'est comme vous le sentez.

**En gros** :

- Le trente et un octobre 1980, les parents de Harry ne sont pas morts, mais ils ont été plongés dans le coma. Tom a évité le sort renvoyé et n'a pas été détruit, voyant la puissance du garçon, il l'adopta et en fit son héritier (Il lui raconta tout sur le 31/10/80, pas de mensonges, Harry sait que ses parents sont en vie, mais il est très content d'être l'héritier de Tom).

- A n'importe quelle date (du moment que Harry a au dessus de treize ans) James et Lily sortent de leurs comas et on leur raconte tout se qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'ils étaient '' absents '', (tout le monde sais que Harry est l'héritier de Voldy). Au début, ils sont sous le choc et ne l'acceptent pas, mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils décident de récupérer leur fils.

- Pendant ce temps, Harry est devenu un très grand mage noir, et il est tout le contraire du Harry du livre, il ressemble un peu à Drago, il est beaucoup, mais alors la beaucoup plus sur de lui, etc… (Vous voyez le portrait ?)

**Chapitres** : Au moins sept je pense, mais bon, c'est mon avis à moi, pas une obligation, vous pouvez le faire en cinq chapitres, mais bon allez caser une histoire pareille en cinq chapitres lol.

Petit message perso avant de commencer : Ce défi me plaît beaucoup, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail cette année, donc il ne faut pas s'étonner si je suis un peu lent à poster mes histoires. Et aussi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de défauts à corriger…

**Chapitre 1 : Londubat**

Le vieil homme regarda l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui avec une immense fierté : Tout le monde était là, ses enfants et petits-enfants, ses frères et sa sœur, et même sa nièce, qui pourtant détestait ce genre de soirées. Ils étaient dans son chalet privé du pays de Galles, son petit coin secret qu'il n'avait dévoilé qu'aux membres de sa proche famille. Il avait tout de même renforcé la sécurité et installé des détecteurs de mauvais sorts un peu partout.

-Je propose de lever notre verre en l'honneur de Franck et Alice Londubat. A leur merveilleux sens de la famille, à leur courage et à leur ténacité, à leur générosité, mais aussi et surtout, je lève mon verre à leur bonheur !

-A Franck et Alice, s'écria toute l'assemblée en levant son verre.

-Merci à tous, merci Papa, commença Franck en regardant sa famille avec émotion, je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance. Vous nous avez toujours soutenu, Alice et moi, dans notre combat contre les mangemorts. Nos enfants, Neville et Annabelle, sont nos rayons de soleil en ces temps sombres. Neville est en cinquième année à Poudlard, et Annabelle vient de fêter son neuvième anniversaire. Notre famille…

Un étrange sifflement retentit alors dans la pièce, tout le monde regarda alors le centre de la table, d'où venait le bruit : Un scrutoscope tournait frénétiquement. Aussitôt, les regards se tournèrent vers le miroir qui trônait au fond de la salle. Les reflets des convives devinrent flous, puis l'image se brouilla complètement, et quelques secondes après, on pouvait voir le mur d'enceinte de la propriété, à moitié détruit, d'où s'engouffraient des sorciers cagoulés par dizaines.

-Oh les salauds, s'exclama le grand-père, ils ont désactivé mes sorts d'alarmes. Vite, il faut évacuer le manoir, Frank, Alice, Gertrude, réunissez tous les guerriers ! Solène, fait évacuer les enfants par la cheminée, elle est sécurisée !

Le vieil homme se précipita ensuite vers une statue grecque antique qui trônait dans un coin de la salle à manger, et actionna un bouton caché. Aussitôt, une alarme retentit dans tout le manoir.

000

Dans le jardin, les mangemorts entraient discrètement en repérant les gardes et en les éliminant les uns après les autres. A leur tête, un jeune sorcier d'une quinzaine d'années semblait diriger les opérations. Il avait des yeux verts, des lunettes rondes à montures noires, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, une robe de sorcier vert sombre avec des tâches argentées savamment placées et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Brusquement, un signal d'alarme retentit.

-Merde, pesta Macnair, On est repérés !

-Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, lui répliqua un jeune sorcier non cagoulé, habillé en vert sombre avec des tâches argentées savamment réparties sur sa robe. Allons-y maintenant.

Tous les mangemorts se lancèrent à l'assaut du manoir. Ils devaient couvrir le plus rapidement possible les quelques mètres de pelouse bien entretenue pour atteindre la porte de service. En courant, le chef du groupe lança dans le ciel un sort étrange : _« mormortia »_. Une image de tête de mort avec un énorme éclair vert dessiné sur le crâne et des serpents qui semblaient descendre sur vous comme de terribles cheveux.

Du manoir, un bruit aigu se fit soudain entendre, et le sol se mit en mouvement. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensèrent les mangemorts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il s'agissait de filets du diable sur-enchantés qui obéissaient aux ordres du sifflet qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cela les ralentit quelques instants et les exposa aux sorts des sorciers du manoir qui s'étaient rapidement organisés. Plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent, mais l'essentiel du groupe arriva sain et sauf jusqu'à la porte.

Celle-ci ne résista pas longtemps et tous purent s'engouffrer dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une forteresse. Les quelques gardes qui les attendaient ne résistèrent pourtant pas longtemps à la puissance de l'assaut. Les mangemorts remontèrent les escaliers avec une prudence de tous les instants. Au détour d'un couloir, une chauve-souris fut transformée en une bouillie sanguinolente et une armure enchantée essaya de leur barrer le passage avant d'être à son tour réduite en miette.

-Si ces sorciers de malheur ont réussi à s'enfuir, on va se faire secouer les puces, remarqua l'un d'eux.

Mais en poussant une grande porte à double battant, ils furent accueillis par une salve de sorts. Trois mangemorts furent mis hors d'état de nuire, tandis que les autres se précipitèrent sur les côtés pour mieux se protéger.

-Sinistre ! S'exclama Frank Londubat. Et dire que ton père était mon ami… Il serait déçu de voir ce que son fils est devenu. Sache que des aurors vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, rends-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps.

-Vous me faites rire bande de sang de bourbe ! Tu me parles de mon soi-disant père, mais si c'est un loser comme toi, je préfère largement être le fils de Voldemort, et je vais me montrer digne de mon père en vous tuant, toi et les tiens !

Sinistre lança un premier sort, auxquels ripostèrent aussitôt une dizaine d'autres, puis il en relança un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à sept. Et il se mit à lancer une incantation en fourchelangue, une incantation terrible, qui rappelait la mort et la peur qui s'insinue dans nos veines. Soudain, un cri retentit : des serpents. En effet, des serpents sortaient du mur à travers sept brèches provoquées par les sorts du sorcier.

Et l'assaut fut lancé. Alors que les aurors s'activaient à tuer les serpents invoqués, les mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la salle avec force et en lançant des sorts dans tous les sens. Mais Frank et Alice avaient anticipé la manœuvre et ils lancèrent un sort de patinoire sur l'entrée de la salle. Les mangemorts tombèrent les uns sur les autres.

Et la bataille commença. Les tables furent vite utilisées comme barricades par les sorciers des deux camps. Un sort vert toucha le grand-père, et après plusieurs minutes, il ne restait plus dans la salle que Sinistre et trois mangemorts d'un côté, et Franck et Alice de l'autre. Alors que les serpents avaient fait quelques victimes parmi les aurors, des mangemorts tombaient sans raison apparente de l'autre côté. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'aperçoive que derrière lui un sorcier décimait ses rangs.

Il donna alors le signal de la retraite en criant « couvrez-moi ! » L'un des mangemorts tomba en se levant trop vite, laissant aux autres le temps de s'enfuir. Les deux mangemorts développaient des trésors de magie pour contenir les assauts des deux derniers aurors qui étaient déchaînés. Arrivés dans le couloir, Sinistre lança un sort sur une tapisserie qui se déchira, laissa apparaître un garçon au visage lunaire qui tenait une baguette à la main : Neville.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Sinistre en reconnaissant à qui il avait affaire. Le duel s'engagea, mais Neville résista mieux que ne s'y attendait Sinistre. Même beaucoup mieux. Le duel dura quelques minutes, les deux sorciers se faisant face, les mangemorts étant dos à dos avec Sinistre, Neville se tenant donc directement en face de ses parents.

Alice voyait bien depuis quelques temps qu'un sorcier ralentissait leurs ennemis, mais elle était trop concentrée pour faire attention à lui, et puis les sortilèges les cachaient à la vue les uns des autres. Jusqu'à ce que pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de son fils au combat contre Sinistre ne lui apparaisse. Cette image la déstabilisa un instant, au point de ne pas réagir assez vite contre le mauvais sort que lui lançait le mangemort.

Neville vit sa mère tomber comme dans un film au ralenti, mais il voyait aussi le fouet de Wazard qu'il maniait contre son ennemi qui était alors obligé de se protéger. La haine autant que la peur lui dicta ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Après avoir rudement sollicité sa baguette avec le fouet, il enchaîna avec un sort de lance-flamme. Sinistre esquiva aisément la flamme, mais les deux mangemorts qui se tenaient derrière lui ne purent faire de même. Neville sentit alors une secousse et son corps se faire léger et son esprit s'alourdir terriblement. Il ne se souviendra plus de rien après ça.

Sinistre prit ses jambes à son coup et quitta le manoir aussi vite qu'il le put. Frank, quant à lui, se précipita vers sa femme et son fils afin de leur apporter les premiers soins dont ils avaient besoin, le visage ruisselant de larmes et tremblant de tous ses membres. Les sorciers du ministère arrivèrent quelques minutes après avec une équipe médicale et les blessés furent envoyés à l'hôpital Sainte-mangouste.

000

-J'ai échoué, père…

-Je vois bien que tu as échoué imbécile ! S'énerva Voldemort. Quinze mangemorts tués et dix fait prisonnier. Et les Londubat sont encore en vie !

-Nous avons tout de même tué le vieux Eric Londubat, c'est une figure très respectée chez nos ennemis.

- Et de notre côté, la mort de Macnair va provoquer pas mal de remous. Il était bien infiltré au ministère, lorsqu'ils retrouveront son cadavre, il va y avoir des réactions, d'autres mangemorts vont être arrêtés et interrogés. A cause de toi, notre prise de pouvoir définitive risque d'être compromise. Le magenmagot va devoir choisir un nouveau ministre de la magie dans quelques jours et il faut que Lucius soit nommé !

-Oh et puis merde, comme si on avait besoin de leur espèce de pouvoir pourri ! On a assez de mangemorts à notre service, on pourrait tout simplement prendre d'assaut le ministère et faire un coup d'état ! On instaurerait un règne de terreur et on pourrait enfin éliminer tous ces moldus qui nous polluent l'air !

-Si on fait ça, tous les sorciers vont se soulever, et notre coup d'état ne tiendrait pas longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Malgré la pluie et le froid, les rues de Pré au lard étaient animées ce jour-là. Les commerçants avaient sortis leurs plus belles affiches, et certains distribuaient des chocolats chauds pour attirer les jeunes clients. Les élèves de Poudlard profitaient ce jour-là de leur sortie au village pour dépenser leurs gallions et s'amuser un peu. En effet, depuis que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école était sévèrement puni, étudier à Poudlard avait perdu beaucoup de son charme, et les sorties à pré au lard en étaient d'autant plus appréciées.

Pourtant, maintenir les sorties alors qu'une armée de psychopathes terrorisait toute l'Angleterre avait été très controversé, mais le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, avait fait savoir que personne n'attaquerait des élèves de Poudlard et que des aurors et des enseignants assureraient leur sécurité. Pour une raison étrange, personne n'osa mettre en doute les paroles du sorcier, et pour une raison encore plus étrange, aucune attaque n'était jamais survenue lors des journées de sortie des élèves.

Le pub de Madame Rosmerta était plein à craquer et dans la chaleur de la salle, on pouvait voir un jeune garçon entouré de trois jeunes filles séduisantes alors qu'une autre jeune fille rousse ramenait deux bièraubeurres à la table. Lorsque celle-ci arriva et vit son petit ami entouré des trois beautés, elle entra dans une colère phénoménale et lui envoya les deux bièraubeurres au visage avant de tourner les talons et de traverser la salle à vive allure, sans écouter le garçon qui criait « Ginny ! Reviens ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Elles sont justes des amies ! »

La jeune fille était dans une telle colère qu'elle ne fit pas attention au garçon qu'elle bouscula en sortant du pub. Celui-ci se retourna, offusqué d'avoir été ainsi ignoré et regarda la furie partir sous la pluie. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux, et la pluie ruisselante n'enlevait rien à leur beauté. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, le garçon lui emboîta le pas.

Les pas de Ginny la menèrent vers la cabane hurlante, un peu à l'écart du village. Cet endroit lui semblait idéal, calme et isolé. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre en pleurant à chaudes larmes, laissant les gouttes de pluie rincer son visage. Elle n'avait pas vu le garçon qui la suivait et n'avait donc pas pu se rendre compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Elle sursauta.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda un instant le jeune homme. Il était de taille moyenne, habillé d'une longue et chaude cape noire, portait des lunettes noires et de grosses chaussures noires. L'ensemble était relativement triste, voire inquiétant.

-Euh…pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Oh, ça ne fait rien… Je ne te connais pas, tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Moi ? De quelle maison ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu es bien un élève de Poudlard, non ?

-Ben non, c'est nul Poudlard ! Il y a plein de sangs de bourbe là-bas. Et puis c'est l'espèce de vieux sénile de Dumbledore le directeur de cette école. Je ne mettrai jamais les pieds dans un endroit pareil.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu es qui toi si tu n'est pas à Poudlard ? La jeune fille commençait à être inquiète et regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'un enseignant, mais il n'y avait apparemment personne.

-Qui je suis n'a aucune importance ! Rétorqua-t-il séchement. Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Il semblait de moins en moins sympathique et se faisait tout à coup autoritaire.

-Euh…je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer…je dois y aller…

-Non, je t'ai posé une question, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Ginny et il faut que je retourne à l'école. Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois y aller ! Elle se dirigea vers le village mais le jeune garçon lui bloqua le passage.

-Non, tu n'iras nulle part, je veux qu'on discute encore un peu, on se connaît à peine ! Est-ce que tu as le sang pur au moins ? Ginny était à présent complètement paniquée.

-Il faut que j'y aille !

Elle poussa le garçon mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras gauche en serrant très fort. Elle poussa un cri, attrapa sa baguette et cria « _capillibestia_ ». Le garçon reçut le sortilège de chauve-furie de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière et ses cheveux se transformèrent instantanément en mini chauve-souris qui l'attaquèrent. La jeune fille en profita pour s'enfuir, mais le garçon se débarrassa vite du sort et courut à sa poursuite, baguette au poing.

«_ accio rouquine ! _» Aussitôt, en poussant un cri, La jeune fille se retrouva tirée en arrière et atterrit aux pieds de son agresseur.

-Alors tu as cru pouvoir m'échapper comme ça? Je vois que tu n'as pas compris à qui tu as affaire.

-« _Stupéfix ! _» cria-t-elle, mais le sorcier para le sort sans difficulté en riant. Elle se releva pour faire face à son adversaire et se mit en position de combat, mais celui-ci ria de plus belle.

-Tu n'espères tout de même pas t'opposer à moi toute seule ? Et sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, sans même qu'il ait prononcé le moindre mot ni bougé, la baguette s'échappa des mains de la jeune fille. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette mais celle-ci fit un bond et atterrit aux pieds du garçon. Celui-ci riait aux éclats tandis qu'elle, terrorisée, n'osait pas se pencher pour ramasser sa baguette. Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et passa sa main sur son manteau à hauteur de la poitrine.

Soudain, le garçon leva les yeux, recula d'un bond et regarda derrière la fille une silhouette qui se détachait sous la pluie. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille et très maigre. Il semblait se promener sans but, mais il se dirigeait néanmoins vers les deux adolescents. La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement la silhouette familière et réconfortante du directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore.

Le garçon lança un sortilège vers Dumbledore, mais celui-ci le para sans difficulté. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, mais rien n'y fit, le vieil homme parait les coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Finalement, Le jeune sorcier se mit à lancer des sorts le long d'une ligne entre Dumbledore et lui et il commença une incantation. Mais avant qu'il ait terminé, il reçut une gifle magistrale qui sortait de la baguette du directeur.

Enervé, il lança un _avada Kedavra_, le sortilège de mort, mais le sort fut esquivé et il reçut une nouvelle gifle de Wazard qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Terrifié, il se retrouva complètement désarmé, seul face au sorcier le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! Les représailles seraient terribles. Allez vous en ! Vous entendez ce que je vous dis ? Partez ! N'approchez pas ! Mon père me vengera si vous me faites du mal ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas !

Le garçon recula, complètement paniqué, jusqu'à se retrouver dos à un arbre. Dumbledore approchait tranquillement, sereinement, comme si il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent, il étendit le bras, et lui toucha simplement le front du bout du doigt. « Cette cicatrice… c'est grâce à elle que tu es encore en vie. Ta mère qui t'as aimé et qui t'aime encore, elle t'a sauvé. Ton père qui t'aime et qui t'as protégé. Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour toi, Harry Potter. »

Et pour la première fois, il pensa à ses parents, il revit cette lumière verte, ce cri déchirant. Pour la première fois aussi, il eut mal au front. Pour une raison inconnue, sa cicatrice le brûlait. Elle le brûlait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insoutenable, il crut que sa tête allait éclater, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il hurla de douleur, se mettant à pleurer en pensant à ses vrais parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il s'effondra par terre, puis tout devint noir. Il fit un rêve étrange. Il planait dans le ciel et filait vers une direction inconnue. Il voyait les arbres, les champs défiler en dessous de lui, les animaux qui ne le voyait pas. Il passait à travers les oiseaux sans en être affecté, puis il aperçut une grande rivière, ou peut-être est-ce un fleuve ? Il suivait ce cours d'eau jusqu'à arriver dans une grande ville. Il reconnut Londres. Il avançait maintenant dans les ruelles de la ville et arriva jusqu'à un vieux bâtiment miteux : il reconnut l'hôpital sainte Mangouste.

Il était maintenant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, traversait les murs, passait à travers les sorciers qui ne le voyaient pas, et il atteignit une grande salle. Il voyait un homme et une femme qui dormaient dans des sortes de bulles.

000

-Annabelle, reste ici s'il te plaît !

-Oui Papa. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont sortir de l'hôpital, Neville et maman ?

-D'ici une semaine d'après les médicomages, ma chérie. Tiens, prends ce bouquet de fleurs, ça va faire plaisir à ta mère.

-Oh oui Papa, elle va être contente.

Frank Londubat et sa fille Annabelle étaient à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour rendre visite à son fils et à sa femme, qui étaient dans la même chambre d'hôpital. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre tandis que les deux aurors qui les accompagnaient se postèrent à l'entrée de la pièce par mesure de sécurité.

-Tiens maman, fit Annabelle en donnant le bouquet à sa mère. Puis elle partit aussitôt vers son frère en criant « Neville ! » et ils se mirent rapidement à jouer tous les deux, mais le jeune homme, étant encore assez faible, demanda à sa sœur de s'arrêter.

La famille se mit rapidement à discuter et Annabelle écouta sagement, assise sur le lit de son frère. Ils devaient bien évidemment parler des obsèques des victimes de l'attaque des mangemorts. Au bout d'un moment, la fillette sauta du lit et se mit à marcher tranquillement dans la chambre, puis hors la chambre, dans les couloirs. L'attention des aurors ayant été attirée par le passage d'une infirmière, ils ne virent pas la fillette ouvrir la porte d'accès aux escaliers.

Elle se balada tranquillement dans les couloirs, discutant avec les tableaux : « T'es qui toi ? T'as fait quoi dans ta vie ? T'es mort comment ? Bah dis donc, t'es pas beau toi ! »

Tout en continuant son exploration, elle découvrit une petite porte, à l'aspect miteux fermant mal, au bout d'un couloir du premier sous-sol. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans une grande salle blanche dans laquelle flottait dans l'air des espèces d'énormes bulles. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait et poussa un petit cri de stupeur en voyant qu'il y avait des gens dans les bulles, certains étant très vieux, d'autres ayant presque son âge à elle. Il y avait entre autre dans une bulle une très belle jeune femme dont les cheveux flottaient tranquillement comme une auréole, et dans la bulle voisine un beau jeune homme avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux en bataille.

Tout à coup, les deux bulles se mirent à devenir trouble et à bouger. A l'intérieur, le jeune homme et la jeune femme se mirent à leur tour à bouger, et se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes. Puis leur mouvement s'intensifia, ils bougèrent de plus en plus, presque frénétiquement, comme si ils souffraient, comme si ils essayaient d'échapper à quelque chose. Et puis tout à coup, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps et ils ouvrirent la bouche comme pour pousser un cri.

Les bulles se mirent à vibrer quelques secondes après et à émettre des sons comme des cris, mais tellement plus forts, plus déchirants. Annabelle hurla de terreur et partit en courant se cacher dans un coin de la salle. Tout à coup, la bulle de la femme explosa, suivit de celle de l'homme, et les deux corps tombèrent lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, et se déposèrent délicatement sur le sol. Les deux personnes étaient recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes dans un silence qui était maintenant aussi terrifiant que les cris qui l'avait précédé. Paniquée, Annabelle marcha prudemment jusqu'à la porte en longeant les murs et en surveillant les bulles et les personnes qui étaient par terre.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et une dizaine de médicomages entrèrent et se précipitèrent vers les deux corps. Une infirmière l'aperçut finalement et se dirigea vers elle :

-Eh bien, petite, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne serais pas la petite Annabelle qu'on cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Si madame.

-Allez viens, je vais te ramener à tes parents, ils sont fous d'inquiétude, tu sais ? Il ne faut pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne.

-Madame, c'était qui les gens dans des bulles ?

-Ce sont des sorciers qui ont eu un grave accident et qui ont été dans le coma pendant longtemps, le temps que l'on trouve un moyen de les soigner. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment ces personnes ont bien pu sortir de leur coma…

-Et c'est qui les personnes qui se sont réveillées ?

-Il s'agit d'un couple qui est dans le coma depuis quatorze ans : ils s'agit de James et Lily Potter, des anciens amis de tes parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dans la cuisine du palace de « Deadrabbit street », Lucius Malfoy tournait désespérément en rond. Comment annoncer la nouvelle ? Devait-il réveiller le seigneur des ténèbres ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Toutes ces questions angoissantes… Lucius Malfoy était tiraillé entre la peur de la réaction de son maître et le désir de se faire remarquer auprès de celui-ci et (qui sait ?) une possible récompense.

Mais si quelqu'un d'autre osait le réveiller et le prévenait le premier ? Ses questions furent résolues lorsqu'il vit le seigneur des ténèbres entrer dans la salle à manger et les elfes de maison se précipiter pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger, si il était bien installé et si il voulait lire la gazette du sorcier.

Lucius Malfoy entra silencieusement dans la salle à manger et salua son maître.

-Bonjour Lucius, quelles nouvelles du ministère ?

-Les nouvelles sont excellentes, maître, le magenmagot a toute confiance en moi et je serai probablement choisit pour être le nouveau ministre de la magie.

-Très bien, mais alors pourquoi es-tu ici ce matin ?

-Eh bien, j'ai appris qu'il s'est passé quelques chose d'étrange à l'hôpital sainte mangouste hier après-midi. Bien entendu, j'ai ordonné la plus grande discrétion sur l'affaire et les journalistes sont pour l'instant tenu au silence…

-Viens-en au fait, Lucius, je n'aime pas jouer aux devinettes !

-Euh…bien maître, il s'agit des Potter…James et Lily Potter, les parents de… enfin ils se sont réveillés.

-QUOI ! Lucius cru voir le seigneur des ténèbres pâlir, mais son visage étant déjà très pâle, il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

-Euh…je vais retourner au ministère, maître, puis-je m'en aller ?

-Non ! Lucius ! Je veux que tu ne parles de cette histoire à personne ! Je veux aussi que tu vérifies l'information, je veux être certain que ce que tu me dis soit vrai ! Si les Potter se sont réveillés, les journalistes vont aussi l'apprendre très vite, et il ne faut surtout pas que Sinistre apprenne la nouvelle d'un autre que moi.

000

Pendant ce temps, Sinistre rêvait tranquillement dans son lit, inconscient de la nouvelle qui allait changer son destin. Il rêvait de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, courant dans l'herbe en riant, lui à ses côtés…Il rêva ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

Et lorsqu'il appela son elfe de maison pour qu'on lui apporte son petit déjeuner, il pensait encore au doux rêve qui avait bercé sa nuit, se demandant pourquoi il pensait tant à elle. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une fille comme une autre. Non, celle-ci était différente : toutes les filles se jetaient à ses pieds alors que celle-ci lui avait résisté ! Quelque part, ce refus lui plaisait. Il ne voyait plus cette fille simplement comme de la chair fraîche mais comme un défi, et ça lui plaisait terriblement.

Le plateau repas arriva et le jeune sorcier se restaura en revivant la scène qui s'était passée la veille. Il repensa au vieux sorcier qui l'avait dérangé : Dumbledore. Voldemort et lui avaient conclus un pacte des années plus tôt. Les mangemorts n'attaqueraient pas les élèves de Poudlard ni l'école elle-même, et en retour, Dumbledore n'approchait pas de Sinistre.

Evidemment, Dumbledore avait rompu le pacte en le touchant, mais Sinistre n'avait-il pas commencé en attaquant la rouquine ? En réflechissant, chacun avait commis une faute, et le mieux pour tout le monde serait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si Voldemort apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, il entrerait sûrement dans une rage démentielle.

Une fois son repas fini et débarrassé, Sinistre quitta sa chambre pour saluer le seigneur des ténèbres :

-Bonjour, père.

-Sinistre, nous devons parler. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas ton vrai père. Tes vrais parents étaient de pauvres imbéciles qui croyaient que les sangs de bourbes avaient la même valeur que les sorciers au sang pur. Je t'ai soustrait à leur influence débile mais ils ont essayé de résister et moi, Lord Voldemort, je les ai vaincu.

Sinistre regarda son père adoptif en silence, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-Tu sais Sinistre, bien que je les aie vaincus, ils ne sont pas morts. Leur maison était Godric's hollow, une maison qui date de l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes. Godric Gryffondor avait protégé sa maison de sorte que ses descendants ne puissent pas être tués mais soient seulement plongés dans un profond coma.

-Vous m'en avez effectivement parlé père.

-Il semblerait que pour une raison que j'ignore, tes parents soient sortis de leur coma hier soir. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Ils vont sûrement essayer de te retrouver, je voulais que tu sois prévenu.

-Vraiment ? Et où sont-ils en ce moment ? Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ils sont bien gardés, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, je suis bien trop puissant pour ces minables. Ils ne m'attraperont jamais.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Sinistre, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, un point c'est tout ! Et si j'apprends que tu es allé les voir quand même tu auras affaire à moi !

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Sinistre, eh bien allez-y, père ! Essayez de lever la baguette sur moi pour voir ! Je n'ai plus dix ans, je ne me laisse plus faire maintenant. Vous avez fait de moi un sorcier tout puissant, et je ne crains plus personne, même pas vous !

-Vraiment ! C'est ce qu'on va voir _slabadam ! _

-_protego ! gersaastrich_

En quelques minutes, la salle se remplit d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs et le mobilier vola en éclat sous les cris des elfes de maison terrifiés. Les quelques mangemorts et serviteurs présents se cachèrent avec les elfes de maison mais prirent bien soin de regarder le combat qui faisait rage. Finalement, un mur entier de la maison s'effondra et Sinistre parvint à détourner un sort dont le souffle le projeta hors de la maison. Se relevant rapidement, il transplana loin du manoir sous les cris de colère de son père adoptif.

000

Bellatrix Lestrange était une femme très sûre d'elle, à la fois guerrière et servante. Elle haïssait les moldus et les sang de bourbe autant qu'elle aimait et adulait son maître : le seigneur Voldemort. Elle était prête à mourir pour lui et il lui faisait confiance. C'est d'ailleurs à elle qu'il confiait ses missions les plus secrètes et les plus personnelles. C'est pour cette raison que c'est elle que Sinistre convoqua en premier. Il ne savait jamais ce que faisaient les mangemorts pour le compte de son père, mais si une personne était au courant de quelque chose, c'était sûrement elle.

-Vous m'avez convoqués, seigneur Sinistre ?

-Oui Bellatrix, il parait que les Potter sont sortis de leur coma, est-ce de toi que vient cette information ?

-Non maître, je n'étais même pas au courant. Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous ?

-Sauriez-vous où ils étaient ? Ils étaient dans le coma.

-Ils étaient sûrement à l'hôpital Sainte mangouste.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Merci. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

-Très bien maître, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous être utile.

Sinistre transplana donc jusqu'à Londres, devant Sainte-Mangouste. Il savait par expérience qu'il est suicidaire de pénétrer dans un bâtiment si on n'y a pas que des amis. Il rabattit son capuchon et entra dans l'hôpital sans un regard pour le vigile et se dirigea droit vers l'accueil. Il y avait trois sorcières derrière un comptoir qui bavardaient. Lorsque Sinistre s'approcha du comptoir, l'une d'elle le toisa dédaigneusement avant de daigner lui parler.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Il y a des gens qui sont sortis de coma récemment, sauriez-vous où ils sont maintenant ?

-Je vous demande pardon jeune homme ? Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité je vous prie ? Le jeune sorcier se sentait pris d'une terrible envie de meurtre.

-Je souhaite savoir ce que sont devenus les deux Potter ! Ne m'obligez pas à répéter !

-Je suis désolé monsieur, cette information est confidentielle, et à moins que vous ne soyez un membre de la famille, je ne peux pas vous la divulguer. Et d'ailleurs, comment savez-vous qu'ils sont sortis du coma ? C'est arrivé juste hier !

-Tu m'énerves ! _legilimens !_

La femme poussa un petit cri mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sinistre fouilla sauvagement l'esprit de la pauvre infirmière, pressant son esprit comme un citron dont il voudrait extraire le moindre souvenir, mais il n'y avait pas celui qu'il cherchait.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres sorcières se mirent à pousser un cri de terreur et appelèrent à l'aide. Un vigile accouru, la baguette à la main, mais Sinistre se retourna et l'envoya voler à travers la salle avant de s'enfuir en courant. L'infirmière ne savait pas directement où étaient cachés les Potter, mais elle avait des classeurs mis magiquement à jour indiquant dans quels services étaient chaque sorcier.

Le soir, il pourrait pénétrer discrètement dans l'hôpital et consulter les classeurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Sinistre sentit soudain son bras le brûler : Voldemort l'appelait. Pendant un instant, Sinistre pensa à le rejoindre, mais il voulait absolument voir ses parents. D'un autre côté, si il ne rentrait pas à la maison quand son père le lui demandait, il risquait de subir la terrible colère de Voldemort. Bah, après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant. Il transplana donc en réponse à l'appel de son père adoptif.

-Ah te voilà ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! La prochaine fois que tu fugues, je t'arrache les jambes et je te confisque ta baguette, d'accord !

Sinistre mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits, mais il se redressa d'un seul coup :

-Quoi ! Vous me menacez ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Je voulais juste voir mes parents, j'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux à mon age, non ? J'ai quinze ans ! Et puis de toute façon vous n'êtes même pas mon vrai père, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi !

Et sans laisser à Voldemort le temps de dire un mot, Sinistre monta les escaliers et courut dans sa chambre.

-mmm… il va falloir que je fasses attention à ce garnement, murmura le seigneur des ténèbres. Crasspouille ! Un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt de nulle part. Je voudrais que tu surveilles Sinistre discrètement, tu me tiendras au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Ne te fais pas repérer !

000

La nuit venue, Sinistre ouvrit discrètement la fenêtre de sa chambre et se glissa à l'extérieur du manoir. Il se cacha derrière un buisson et mit une demi-heure à désactiver tous les sorts de protections qui entouraient le manoir la nuit. Ce qui le chagrinait, c'était qu'il devrait tous les réactiver au retour. Finalement, il s'extirpa de la propriété comme un chat, sa longue cape noire sur le dos. Il inspira un grand coup et transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital. Apparemment, son coup d'éclat de la journée n'avait pas provoqué de nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

Il entra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital dont il força magiquement la porte de derrière et s'avança dans les couloirs obscurs et silencieux. Etant au rez-de-chaussée, il ne s'attendait pas à voir des infirmières partout, mais il imaginait tout de même qu'il y aurait plus de monde que ça. Un instant il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, qu'il avait été reconnu par quelqu'un et qu'ils savaient qu'il allait revenir.

Tant pis, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Il avança à la lueur de sa baguette jusqu'à la réception. Il attrapa le cahier des entrées et sorties des patients et le consulta tranquillement. Il regarda attentivement les personnes qui étaient entrées à l'hôpital, mais personne ne s'appelait Potter. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit en lui, c'était normal : les deux Potter n'étaient pas entrés à l'hôpital, puisqu'ils y étaient déjà ! Quel abruti ! Il allait devoir faire tout le tour de l'hôpital à la recherche de deux sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Tout en réfléchissant, il tournait machinalement les pages du cahier et il sursauta lorsqu'il lut le nom « Potter ! ». Il était passé dans la rubrique des sorties, à la dernière page. Les Potter étaient sortis de l'hôpital ce jour-là à 18h. On les avait sûrement fait sortir pour les protéger de lui, ou plus probablement de Voldemort.

Sinistre se releva, songeur. Où le ministère avait-il bien pu cacher les Potter ? Il devrait demander ça à Lucius. Mais en attendant, il devait surtout rentrer au manoir avant qu'on ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Il ressortit tranquillement de l'hôpital et transplana jusqu'au manoir. Il retourna dans sa chambre et mit presque une heure à remettre en route tous les sortilèges de protection du manoir avant de retourner se coucher.

000

Le matin, Sinistre se leva très tard et se sentit un peu patraque.


End file.
